The Wacky, Looney New Edventures
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Takes place after the events of the movie: the Eds are back in a new series of crazy events, with OCs, cameos from other shows and some of the most insane events they have faced.
1. New Eds On The Block: Part 1

**Author's note: I came up from the idea of this story when I was feeling burned out from writing and couldn't think of ideas. At first I wanted to do something similar to a newspaper, because I really enjoyed the gravy inquire on Edtropolis. I then got the idea to do a series that takes place after the Ed, Eddy n Eddy movie that would feature allot of cameos and references and would be a comedy of insane events. So here it is, the first episode of a 13-episode season of "The Wacky, Looney New Edventures."**

** Episode 1**

**"New Eds On the Block"**

** Written by CartoonEdsBoy2009**

* * *

It was summertime again in Peach Creek and it had been a few days since the Eds' big quest to find Eddy's brother and they were finally excepted as friends by the other children.

But, just because the Eds were excepted by the neighborhood children and were not scamming anymore, did that mean their adventures were over? Well, of course not. They are just getting started in a new series of OCs, crossovers and some of the most insane things the Eds never imagined they could encounter in their suburban life.

Well, I'll stop boring you all with my narrating. Our story begins on a fine morning in the month of June. The Eds were at Double D's house, sitting on his front porch, feeling bored. "I tell you, Double D. I'm glad we're not hated by the other kids and they forgive us for that stupid scam. Its just, now that we don't scam for jawbreakers it just feels like our days are becoming a major snore." Eddy stated.

"I never thought I would say it, but I too miss our days of following your insane and dangerous antics." Double D responded.

"I forgot to wear underwear today guys." Ed said as both Eddy and Double D just looked at him silent.

Eddy then looked as the kids were playing in the Cul-de-Sac, and he then began to think. They haven't really talked to the kids much since they all had jawbreakers at Kevin's house, so Eddy wasn't too sure if the kids were still going to treat them like friends or if they were still going to hold grudges on all their scams over the years.

He then noticed Nazz was jumping rope next to where Kevin was fixing up his bike. Eddy then gasped, "Why the heck would she still be hanging out with him? She kissed me, I'm the one she's suppose to be with."

"Eddy, I think you're overreacting a little over just one kiss." Double D said, giggling. Eddy then growled and stuffed a pair of underwear in Double D's mouth. Double D spit it out and said, "Oh, my Lord! Eddy, a simple "Just stop talking would have been fine."

Ed then picked up the pair of underwear and said, "Oh, there's my underwear. I guess I just forgot to put them on, haha,"

Double D then turned green in the face and fainted. Eddy then pulled a comb out of his pocket and combed his hair. He then raised his eyebrows and began walking towards Nazz and Kevin.

"Nazz, what are you doing with Shovel Chin, and not with a real man?" Eddy said to Nazz as she then put her jump rope down.

"Um, look, dude. I do like you, but that kiss was mainly because I felt bad about what your jerk brother did to you. I felt bad that I always had a crush on a guy that would treat his little brother so mean you know?" Nazz stated with a smile, hoping Eddy would understand.

"Oh, I see." Eddy said in shock. "So, you're with this bozo who loves his bike?" He said, pointing to Kevin.

Nazz then smiled at Kevin and said, "Well, he and I just have a special bound. He is a jerk though."

"Better a jerk then a dork, now run along squirt." Kevin said, laughing. Eddy then stormed away, growling.

"These lowlifes. I bet they were just being nice to us, that one day. They haven't changed. I doubt we're excepted at all. The only thing that's changed is that Johnny-boy is more hated then us now."

Johnny then was seen behind Eddy's house, in his Captain Melonhead costume and holding Plank in his Splinter the Wonderwood costume. Johnny then said, "You believe the nerve of that no-neck geek, buddy. They're the evil ones and we're gonna make them pay."

"You're such a tool, Johnny." Plank responded with a laugh. "Oh, I mean, yes. We will make the Eds pay."

Eddy then noticed a moving van by one of the houses. He then gasped as he saw four kids by the van: two girls, and two guys.

One of the girls was about Double D's height and she wore a blue shirt, with short green pants. She had blue hair and pigtails, and black and white shoes. She looked a little like Marie Kanker, but prettier.

The other girl was a little taller then Double D, but shorter then Ed. She had black hair, in a ponytail and wore a green-striped shirt, with purple pants and red shoes.

The older brother was a little taller then Ed. He had dark hair, and wore a brown jacket with a white shirt and, jeans and brown shoes.

The little brother was around Sarah and Jimmy's ages. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with a sweater vest, badge pants, and black shoes.

Eddy began smiling, while drooling as if he was about to have a jawbreaker. Those two girls were not bad looking, they even would give Nazz competition.

Double D then walked to Eddy, looking disgusted with his hands on his hips and he said, "Well, Eddy, thank you very much for that! For heaven's sake, do you know how much personal hygiene I will require after you carelessly stuffed Ed's personal belongings-"

Before Double D could finish, Eddy then grabbed him by the head and showed him the two new girls. Double D then smiled and started sweating. He was no longer in a bad mood. "Oh, my, I don't think I've seen those ladies here before." He said, while drooling.

Eddy then threw him on the ground and said, "Yep, now you two armatures let a real man welcome these chicks to Peach Creek." He then sprayed some breath spray in his mouth and walked over to the girls. He turned his head back to Ed and Double D and said, "Lern from a master boys."

"Eddy's the Man with the plan, Double D!" Ed said, helping Double D up.

Eddy jumped over to the two girls and said, "Hello, ladies. Are you ready for an experience with a real man.?"

Both girls then gasped and said, "Who is that sweet, adorable boy?"

Eddy then laughed and and said, "Oh, you're embarrassing me now." The two girls then ran past Eddy was he thought they were talking to him. He then turned his head and saw they were all over Double D. "Hey, what the heck gives?" Eddy shouted in anger.

Double D was blushing, sweating nervous. "Ladies, please. I'm flattered, but I need some space." He then started shaking as both girls were kissing his cheeks.

The blue-haird girl then said, "My name is Diana, cutie. What's yours?"

"I'm Dana, who are you?" The dark haird girl said.

"Hey, I asked him first!" Diana said as she then shoved Dana. Dana then punched her in the face.

"Now enough of this now." Double D said as he broke up the fight. "My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D because my friend's name is also Ed and we all want to avoid the confusion."

"Double D. That's such a sweet name." Dana said in a very sweet tone. She then grabbed Double D's hand and said, "We should talk sometime, just you and me?"

Diana then grabbed onto Double D's arm and said, "We just met him and he's your boyfriend now?"

Eddy was standing by the house, watching the whole thing and so was Ed. "Look at him. What's Shakespeare the sockhead got that we don't?"

"It's the hat, Eddy! The chicks dig the hats!" Ed said as he was wearing his underwear on his head like a hat.

"And chicks like guys who change their underwear once a month, you idiot." Eddy said with a smile as he gave Ed a kick in the behind.

The older brother then walked over to Ed and be looked at him with a smile, and said, "You don't change underwear? I thought I was the only one. Haha,"

He and Ed then started laughing and Ed then looked at his hair and said, "My hair looked like yours before I had that darn haircut before first season. My name is Ed, I love butter toast and gravy."

"I'm Ted, I love bread, and doughnuts. I also love monster movies and chickens and ducks are so cute."

Ed then gasped and smiled. He then imagined a montage with the song "What A Wonderful World" with him and Ted dancing along with a bunch of chickens and them sitting in Ed's room, having butter toast and doughnuts. He also imagined them battling robots from another galaxy. After the montage was over Ed then hugged Ted and said, "You're my new friend! Friend for Ed!"


	2. New Eds On The Block: Part 2

"You guys are gonna make me throw up." Eddy said, looking at Ed and Ted annoyed.

The younger brother then walked to Eddy and said, "Haha, you've got no neck."

"Hey, you ain't so perfect either, you little runt. You kinda remind me of another kid that gets on my nerves." Eddy said as he couldn't tell if the young boy reminded him of Johnny or Jimmy.

The younger brother then jumped up on Eddy's head and said, "Haha, where are your nerves. Are these your nerves?"

"You're irritating me, you little pain in the neck!" Eddy said as he tried to smack him off.

"I'm Sam, the younger brother of Dana, Diana and Ted. I'm the brains of the family." The little brother said.

"Then, this must be one brain dead family." Eddy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, who are you calling brain dead, no neck!" Ted said, flicking Eddy over the head.

"Why you no good- Ed, control your stupid friend!" Eddy shouted as he shoved Ted's hand off. He then saw Ed was just bursting his gut out in laugher. "Ed, why I-"

"Eddy, the no-neck chump! Hahaha," Ed responded, continuing to to laugh.

Eddy turned red in the face and said, "How many times have I told you to shut up about that, you idiot!

Eddy then noticed Double D was even chuckling a little too. Eddy then gasped and said, "You're enjoying this, I knew it!"

Double D then stopped laughing and said, "Eddy, don't take it personally, I just found it a bit amusing-"

Eddy then jumped on Double D then pulled his hat over his face and said, "I'm done with you two losers, holding me back. I could have come so far with my scams if it weren't for you losers."

Eddy then stormed back to his house and said, "Nobody makes a fool out of me! I'm the master of scams, the Man with plan, I'm the-"

"I'm the dork, is that the next thing you're gonna say? Haha," Kevin said as he road past Eddy, on his bike.

Eddy then yanked Kevin off his bike and gave him a wedgie. Kevin then ran around the cul-de-sac, screaming, "Dorky-Dork dork!"

Eddy knew he was in for it, but he was too angry to care. He then just said, "Who's the dork now, shovel-face.

A few minutes later, Eddy was sitting in his bedroom, combining his hair, looking into the mirror and listening to some music on his record player. "Now, that's a good looking guy. I'll show Double D, Kevin and all those idiots who dissed me."

Eddy then heard a knock at his door. He sat to answer it and it was Ed and Double D. "Eddy, we came to apologize. We really didn't mean to upset you, my dear friend."

Eddy then jumped out of his house in anger and said, "Oh, there you go again, sockhead. Pulling that goody goody act, when deep down you're this traitor who thinks you're such a great guy."

Double D was speechless as his eyes widened. "How could you do such a thing, Double D. I thought you liked butter toast!" Ed said, crying.

"Ed, I don't know what in heaven's name you're talking about, even more so then usuall." Double D responded, nervously.

"I love chickens, Double D." Ed responded, jumping up and down.

"Ed, you just shut up," Eddy said to Ed as he then picked him up and threw him out of his front yard and Ed flew out of the Cul-de-sac.

"You do realize you're going to make poor Ed's intelligence even more lower then usual. I mean, really, Eddy, was that necessary?"

Eddy then shoved him and started his fists out. "Oh, you think you're such a nice and cool guy, because you've got that hat. Well, I'm gonna make you lose that hat for good and let's see if you still look good."

Double D was standing back and he said, "Eddy, please. You know I'm against physical confrontations. Now, will you please tell me what this nonsense is about?"

"You get the girls, Ed gets a new friend and I don't get jack-"

"Eddy, you better not swear. You know better not to use that language on a children's program."

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Eddy shouted in anger.

Meanwhile, the Kanker Sisters were watching the Eds, close by, hiding in a bush, getting to sneak up on them for their usual smooches and sweet lovin' "Did you hear that Marie. It looks like you're little boyfriend has found someone else." Lee Kanker said

Marie then was turning red in the face as she responded, "The heck he is."

Eddy was continuing the challenge Double D into a fight as Double D just crossed his arms and said, "Eddy, I refuse to get involved in juvenile pointless violence."

"C'mon, be a real man, or I'm taking off that hat!" Eddy then stopped as his eyes widened as he saw the Kankers standing behind Double D, smiling.

"Eddy, what now?" Double D asked as he noticed Eddy was stepping back, sweating. Double D then turned his head and said, "Oh, my Lord. Kankers!"

Before Double D could make a run Marie then grabbed him, by the legs and she and the other two Kanker sisters dragged him over the trailer park. "Put me down, you reckless savages! Eddy, help me!"

Eddy then just looked as his friend was being dragged away. He looked shocked for a second. He then just sighed and said, "Eh, I wonder what's on t.v.."

As Eddy shut his door and he then said to himself, "You know, I do so much for Sockhead and Lumpy. I don't think they appreciate how much I've done for them. Always making these scams so they could have a share my jawbreakers, always putting them before myself and they just- you know, forget them."

Eddy then heard a voice that said, "You ain't such a good person, little baby, Eddy."

Eddy then gasped in fear and shouted to himself, "No, it can't be! There's no way he's here!"


	3. New Eds On The Block: Part 3

"Yeah, it's your big bro. Haha, still the selfish Eddy, even after I ruffed you up to teach you a lesson." His brother then gave him noogie.

"Hey, cut it out, bro. Why are you here?" Eddy asked, nervously.

Eddy's brother then picked him up by one of his three hairs and said, "I ain't really here, pipsquiqe. I'm an allusion of your paranoid mind and I'm gonna torment you whenever you're feeling guilt. Kinda like your conscience."

Eddy was sweating nervously as he said, "But you seem so real. This can't be happening!" He then started crying and yelled, "Just leave me alone, you jerk."

"Aww, is baby crying? Want your bottle and rattle, baby!" His brother teased while laughing.

Eddy then screamed, as he was running throughout his bedroom. He then ran into his record player and bumped his head hard. He then turned his head and saw his brother was no longer in the room. "He's really not here. He seemed so real though. I gotta go save Double D before that jerk comes back!"

Eddy then ran out of the house, desperate to save his friend and not to see his brother again, but Eddy didn't know something. Could his brother just be his imagination or is he really in the cul-de-sac, taunting Eddy?

Meanwhile, at the trailer park, the kankers were flirting with Double D. They had tied up on the couch and Marie was sitting with him, smooching him, constantly. "Oh, good Lord, please let me out!" Double D screamed.

The kankers then just laughed and Marie began ticking Double D's chin and said, "Sorry, my little cutie, but I gotta show you what happens when you go with other women." She then laughed, evil.

"Some friend, that Eddy is, just leaving me here to this dreadful fate." Double D said to himself as he was losing all hope at the moment.

Just then Eddy then kicked open their door and he was sweating, nervously and said, "Hey, um, can you let my pal go?"

Double D was surprised Eddy had come to save him. He had a smile on his face. The kankers just were silent and Lee then said, "What's in it for us?"

Eddy just was speechless as he was sweating, nervously. A few seconds later, they opened the door and Double D ran out and they were now torturing Eddy. "No! I take it back. Take sockhead and let me go!"

Double D was standing by the door in tears. "Oh, my, I feel so guilty. If only I didn't talk to those two girls today, Eddy wouldn't be In there right now."

As Eddy was tied up on the couch Lee Kanker then said, "We got something' for you, little Eddy."

Eddy's brother then walked up from behind the couch and just looked at Eddy, laughing with a smile. "Bet, you weren't expecting me, huh squirt?"

Eddy couldn't believe his eyes. The person he saw in his house was his brother. "Bro, what the heck are you doing here?"

Eddy's brother laughed and said, "I moved up to this trailer park. Because I wanted to see my favorite little bro more."

Eddy then started screaming, as he was begging for the Kankers to let him go. His brother then pulled a rattle out of of his pocket and started teasing Eddy. "Does baby needs his rattle? Do you need your bottle, Baby?"

Eddy then screamed even more, in embarrassment as The Kankers were giggling, enjoying the whole thing. Double D was listening, nervously outside as he then shouted, "Shame on me. Allowing my dear friend to suffer this fate. I will not stand for this any longer!"

Double D then broke open the Kanker's door, angrily and Eddy's brother then turned his head to him and said, "Is that your girlfriend, squirt? You never told me why she wore that sock on her head."

Double D then blushed nervously, and shook his head, saying, "Oh, I believe you've got it all wrong, Mr. Eddy's brother. Me and Eddy are friends and I'm certainly not a female."

"What have you got under that stupid hat?" Eddy's brother said with an evil laugh as he approached Double D.

"Oh, dear, please resist from doing this action. My personal space is very important to-" Double D panicked, holding onto his hat, but before he could finish Eddy's brother pulled his hat off.

Scene then cuts to outside of the trailer as we hear Eddy's brother screaming as he ran out of the trailer.(I'm for sure not mentioning what's under Double D's hat, as the secret was not revealed in the original show. This maybe fanfiction, but I can't give false information of what's under his hat.)

We then cut back to inside the trailer, where Double D had his hat back on, being very humiliated as he was red in the face and he was helping getting Eddy free from being tied up on the couch. The Kankers were passed out on the floor.

"I tell you, Sockhead. That sock on your head can be good for self defense. It can really come in handy."

"Yes, Eddy. In handy for sabotaging my reputation!" Double D shouted.

They then left the trailer park as Double D was hoping that the Kankers would forget what was under his hat. If his secret got out that would be worse when his middle name was revealed.

Eddy on the other hand was very confused. Why had his brother moved to the trailer park, why was he working with the Kankers and why would he be haunting him in his room. It looks like Eddy's fear of his brother now living close by, and Double D now dealing with having his secret revealed.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's Note: It took awhile to write this episode. I've been going through some strong mental pain and depression, but I'm glad it's finally done. I know this isn't too good as it's the first episode, but the series will improve. There's 12 more Looney Edventures to come, full of allot of surprises. Please give me feedback on what you think so far. The next episode might not come soon, but will be posted sometime in the next month.**


	4. Eds in a basket, Part 1

**Author's Note: for this episode I wanted to do something Easter related for the occasion, so I wrote an Easter special, while keeping the Eds in the summer setting. It was a challenge to get this done in time for Easter, but it's here.**

**The Wacky, Looney New Edventures: Episode 2**

**Eds in a basket**

Written by CartoonEdsBoy2009

The next day, the Eds were dying for some jawbreakers, but now that they weren't scamming anymore they couldn't think of a way to get some. So they decided to couch dive in Double D's front room to look for some cash.

Ed and Eddy were both, looking in the furniture, and Double D was looking under with a flashlight. All Eddy and Ed could find were some old sticky notes Double D's parents wrote.

Eddy then jumped off the couch and said, "We ain't gonna find anything here. Your parents have a pretty nice closet, sockhead. I'm sure it's got some cash." Eddy then walked up the stairs as Ed followed him.

Double D gasped and shouted, "Oh, dear! I've told you both to stay out of my parents bedroom!" He then chased after them upstairs. By the time he got up there it was too late.

Ed was blowing some bubble wrap, blowing up holes in the ceiling as Eddy was encouraging him as he himself was tearing apart the closest.

"Stop this madness at once!" Double D demanded as he ran to the closest. He then screamed as he was having a panic attack. He then muttered to himself, "My parents haven't even recovered from the last time you two were in here." He then passed out on the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself, Shakespeare, and help us look for some cash." Eddy said, annoyed.

Ed then found under some bubble wrap was a basket, that looked like the ones he saw at Easter. He then gasped and started jumping around the closest. "Eddy, Easter! I love Easter! Easter is such a fun holiday when the Easter bunny comes and-"

"Hey, idiot. Its the beginning of June. Easter is almost a year away. Now stop wasting our time. We don't got all day to look for jawbreaker money!" Eddy said as he threw Ed out of the closest. Ed then was looking as the basket, crying, "Why can't it be Easter again. I forget Easter every year, Eddy!"

Eddy just was crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow as Double D stood up and felt very sorry for his dear friend. He then patted him on the back and said, "Dear, Ed. There's plenty more holidays to come this year."

"Ed want Easter, Double D!" Ed continued sobbing.

"You both are wasting my time, and by the way, I hate Easter more then Christmas. Every Easter, my stupid brother would give me rotten Easter eggs and my parents would give me a dark chocolate bunny, no jawbreakers or anything good."

"My whole life I always wanted to see the Easter bunny, but I miss him every year." Ed said, sadly.

Double D just was looking at Ed silent as Eddy then burst out in laugher. "Yeah, right, haha, even you gotta have a better brain then that, Ed. What else do you believe? Frosty the snowman, the great pumpkin?"

"The great Pumpkin is not real!" Ed shouted.

Eddy just facepalmed and said, "Ed, the Easter bunny and the great pumpkin are as real as your friend Jib. Wait, on second thought, maybe it's your stupid imagination that makes this stuff happened. Just like how Johnny makes that stupid piece of wood come alive."

Just then Plank in his Splinter the Wonderwood costume crashed through Double D's window. Eddy picked up Plank nervously and said, "Um, where's melenhead at?"

Ed and Double D then were just silent, looking scared. They then ran out of the room, screaming.

A little later, the Eds were at Eddy's house, by Eddy's front door and Eddy and Double D were thinking of ways to get money for jawbreakers, while Ed was just obsessing over Easter.

Eddy then saw Kevin was giving jawbreakers to both Nazz and Rolf. Eddy then started drooling and said, "Kevin's giving out jawbreakers again. We're his friends now, so he's gotta give us some!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Eddy. "Double D said, rolling his eyes.

Eddy pulled his hat over his head and kicked him in the behind. "Shut up!"

"Eddy, let's write to the Easter bunny. He will give us jawbreakers if we're good little boys this year." Ed shouted, hugging Eddy.

"It's June, you idiot!" Eddy said, strangling him, "And the Easter Bunny's a fake!" He then threw Ed over on the ground and walked over to Kevin.

"The Easter Bunny is real, Eddy, and he loves little chickens!" Ed cried.

"Hey, Kevin, old buddy. How about a jawbreaker for me?" Eddy said to Kevin, putting his hands out.

Kevin just laughed and said, "Sorry, Dorky. I can just give one or two out each few days, and it's only to close friends which you and your pals aren't."

"Oh, c'mon, Kevin, what can we do to get jawbreakes. We'll do anything, just this one time!" Eddy begged in tears.

Kevin scratched his chin and said, "Well, I'm kinda getting kick out of your little dorky-whining fest, so I'll make you a deal."

Eddy then smiled and said, "Anything, what? What?"

"You and the tall dorks Mow my lawn. My dad has been getting on my case about it for days, so if you and your pals can do that I'll think about giving you guys jawbreakers, sometime this week."

Eddy then growled in anger and said, "It's a deal, shovelchin." He then ran over to Double D and Ed. Eddy knew Double D's parents still had that accent lawn mower that they used the day Double D had to mow his lawn, which he strongly detest.

"Listen up boys, we're gonna get some jawbreakers from shovelhead. All we gotta do is mow his stupid lawn and he'll give us some."

"I hate mowing the lawn!" Double D shouted in frustration.

"You love jawbreakers, don't you? Eddy said, grabbing Double D by the chin.

Before Double D could responded Ed then shouted, "Let's just ask the Easter Bunny for jawbreakers, Eddy!"

Eddy then threw Double D over and said, "Ed, there's no stupid-" He then saw Ed was wearing a bunny suit, "When the heck did you change into that thing?!"

"Ask the author, Eddy." Ed responded.

Eddy then just looked at him silent for a minute, thinking about asking the author, but he instantly forgot and then grabbed Ed by the neck and said, "Ed, listen to me very carefully. It's June, you idiot! Easter is a year away!" He then threw Ed against his front door and he then shouted in frustration, "Now look what you made me do. I broke my door!"

Eddy then walked into his house and saw Ed looking at one of his magazines. "You've been a naughty boy, Eddy, haha,"

Eddy was turning red in the face from anger as Double D was chuckling a little. "Ed, put my magazine down!" He then jumped on him, grabbing him by the neck and screamed, "and take that stupid bunny suit off! It's not Easter!"

About an hour later, the Eds were walking towards Kevin's house and Double D had his old lawn mower as he said, irritated, "I hate mowing the lawn."

"And I'm starting to hate your whining voice, Now shut up before I pull a dodge ball on you!" Eddy said with a smile. Double D just looked at him, angry.

Ed still was dressed like a bunny and was talking about Easter and Eddy and Double D were ignoring him. Eddy then knocked at Kevin's door and Kevin answered it and said, "Well, if it isn't the super-dork brothers here to mow my lawn. Make it snappy and if it's done in about 10 minutes I'll think about you losers having jawbreakers. Now get out of my face." Kevin then slammed the door.

Eddy was so mad his head lit on fire. "How does that jerk expect us to get this done in 10 minutes!"

"Eddy, can't we just call this off. I feel jawbreakers are no longer worth it." Double D stated, while sweating.

Eddy was getting ready to strangle Double D, but then he then saw Ed jumping around Kevin's front yard, very hyper screaming about Easter. Eddy then smiled and grabbed Ed and said, "Hey, lumpy, you're right. Easter is almost here, but we can't celebrate it until we cut Kevin's grass."

Ed then started smiling and shaking excited. Double D was stepping back and Eddy gave Ed the lawn mower.

"Hey, wait. I just thought of something... why the heck didn't Kevin let us use his lawn mower. I'll bet his is better then this piece of junk."

Kevin then opened the front door and said, "Yeah, like I'm gonna let you losers use my lawn mower. Haha,"


	5. Eds in a basket, Part 2

Ed then began to rush with the lawn mower, cutting all of Kavin's glass, until there was nothing but dirt. "Ed will cut the grass for Easter! Hah," Ed shouted.

"Oh, dear." Double D said, panicking as he then passed out.

"Ed! Stop it, you idiot!" Eddy shouted in horror.

Ed then said, "Whatever you say, Eddy." He then slowed down and let go of the lawn mower as it flew through Kevin's window and hit Kevin on the head.

"Well, I guess a jawbreaker is out of the question." Eddy said a little disappointed.

Double D then grabbed onto Eddy's shoulders and said, "You might want to worry if our lives are out of the question. Kevin is going to-"

Before Double D could finish, Kevin then jumped out of his window and was looking at the Eds, shaking in anger. "Run!" Eddy shouted.

The Eds then ran until they were out of the cul-de-sac and in the junkyard, looking for a place to hide for Kevin. "Gee guys, this is not a fun way to spend Easter."

Eddy then grabbed Ed by the neck and yelled, "Ed, it's not Easter! There's no Easter Bunny! And your fault Kevin's coming to kill us! Now will you shut your mouth for a second so I think of a way to get us out of this, you idiot!"

Ed then started sobbing, Double D then held onto him and said, "Oh, Eddy, look what you've done now.

"Like it's my fault the guy's got the common sense of a 3-year old. Wait a minute, isn't he allergic to rabbits."

"Ed doesn't care if he sneezes. Ed just wants to see the Easter Bunny, and that's what Ed will do!" Ed then ran out of the junkyard shouting," Ed is coming to see you, Mr. Easter Bunny!"

"Eddy, was it really necessary to upset poor Ed like that." Double D said in disgust.

"Ed, Ed, Ed, jeez, why don't you just marry the idiot. You would be good together since you both got the same name."

Before Double D could responded his eyes widened as he saw Kevin riding up in the junkyard. He was wearing sunglasses, a leather jacket, a black shirt with a skull on it, jeans and black boots. "I'm coming for ya, dorks! Haha,"

Eddy then turned his head to Kevin and screamed as Double D then grabbed Eddy by the arm and said, "Pardon my English, Eddy, but Kevin's gonna kill us, let's get the heck out of here!" They then we're both running throughout the junkyard as Kevin was chasing them, laughing insanely.

Meanwhile, Ed was at the park, sitting in the sandbox, continuing to cry as he was all by himself. However, just at that time, Ted was walking up by the park to play in the sandbox. He was very happy to see his new friend.

He then smiled and jumped into the sandbox and shouted, "Hey, Ed! Haha, what's up my new buddy?"

Ed then stopped crying and smiled. He then hugged Ted and said, "Ted, I'm so happy to see you, my new friend! I am upset today because I thought it was Easter and I wanted to see the Easter bunny, but my friend Eddy says he's not real."

Ted then smiled and said, "Easter! I love Easter, man, haha," Ted then began to look back at Easters he had throughout childhood, and doing things such as eating Easter eggs with chickens and singing and dancing with Easter bunnies.

"Hey, wait a second, that didn't happen. Those were dreams I had." Ted said as his flashback ended. Him and Ed then both laughed. "I always wanted to meet the Easter Bunny too. I always thought were more then just one Easter Bunny. That would be so cool!"

"Maybe there are more then one! Just imagine, Ted! I can see it now. You me and a bunch of cute little cuddly friends!" We then go into a short montage with Ed, Ted, surrounded by allot of bunnies in Ed's room, and Eddy screaming and Double D mumbling.

Ed and Ted then held hands and started dancing as they sang, "We're gonna find the Easter bunnies, the cute cuddly Easter bunnies! Haha,"

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Sarah were playing on the swings as Jimmy overheard them and smiled. "Easter Bunny, Sarah! I always wanted to meet him."

"Don't be silly Jimmy, and it's nowhere near Easter. What the heck's going on with my stupid brother and who's his stupid friend?"

"Let's go find out, hehe," Jimmy responded as he grabbed Sarah's hand and they walked over to the sandbox. "Hello, Ed and Ed's new friend. We heard you talking about the Easter Bunny."

"Hi, Jimmy! Yes, we are going to do whatever it takes to find the Easter Bunny and bring Easter to the cul-de-sac."

"Oh, for the love of crud. Ed, I'm starting to think you're getting Dunbar each season. This is worse then when you had that stupid imaginary friend Jib."

Ed then was reminded of his good old pal Jib and he then got tears in his eyes and said, "Ed misses his friend Jib!" He then instantly got happy again and said, "but now, I got Ted, and Ted is a friend everybody can see, haha,"

"I have a book back at my house about the Easter Bunny. Would you and Ted like to come over and see. Maybe it could help us frind the Easter Bunny, hehe,"

"We're gonna find the bunny, haha!" Ed shouted as he hugged both Ted and Jimmy.

"Sarah, are you gonna help us on our search for the bunny?"

Sarah rolled her eyes responded, "Sorry, Jimmy. I mean your beliefs of fairy tales is one thing, but this is something just ridicules. I'm going home. Good luck on your stupid bunny hunt." Sarah then walked out of the park.

"Sarah doesn't seem to have any Easter spirit." Ed said with a sad look

"But I thought springtime is the most wonderful time of the year." Ted said as Ed nodded, looking serious.

"Its summertime, sillies, now c'mon, Ed and Ted. Let's go get my book on the Easter Bunny." Jimmy then started to run for his house as Ed and Ted followed him.

They arrived back at Jimmy's house and Jimmy showed them his book collection and he had more then just books on fairy tale creatures. He had a book on Santa, The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, The Great Pumpkin and allot of others.


	6. Eds in a basket: Part 3

"Yay, I knew the Great Pumpkin was real!" Ed shouted, happy as he picked up the book about the Great Pumpkin.

Ted then grabbed the book from Ed and said, "That is job for another day, Ed my friend. We have got to find the Easter Bunny."

"That is very right, Mr. Ted, hehe," Jimmy said as he was looking through his book on the Easter Bunny. "Oh, goody goody! I found a way we can get the Easter Bunny to come visit us."

"Oh, how, Jimmy, how!" Ed shouted jumping, as Ted had a massive excited smile.

Jimmy then showed them the book and he said, "It says the Easter Bunny could pay you a visit even if Easter is not here. All we have to do is decorate some pretty Easter eggs and he might come because he loves Easter eggs.

Ed and Ed both were looking confused. "Bunnies like eggs, I thought that they liked carrots." Ted said confused.

"Not all rabbits are like Bugs Bunny, silly Ted." Ed responded, patting Ted on the back.

"Aw, man, the cultural references in storytelling always get me." Ted said in a sad tone as Ed just smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for sillies. We gotta get us some Easter eggs!" Jimmy shouted as he set the book down.

Ted scratched his head and he then smiled and said, "We can make the eggs and color them at my house. I got allot of cool stuff we can use!"

Ed was excited, not only because they were going to see the Easter Bunny, but he was going to see Ted's room for the first time. Ted had told Ed a bit about his room and it sounded so cool. "Haha, to Ted's room! Hahaha,"

They all three then left Jimmy''s house and headed for the house where Ted lived with his two younger sisters and brother. They walked into the house and saw Sam laying on the couch. He turned his head and said, "Hey, big bro. Hey, um Ed?"

"My name is Ed!" Ed shouted proudly.

"We're gonna get the Easter Bunny to come visit us, Sam, you wanna help?" Ted asked with a smile.

Sam then just looked at him and then started laughing hard as Ted just smiled, and started laughing as well. "It's nice to know I've got such a mature brother. What else do you believe, The Great Pumpkin ? Frosty the Snowman?" He then continued laughing.

"Haha, that's just what my friend Eddy said. You are funny Sam." Ed said with a laugh as Ted laughed as well.

Jimmy didn't really like Sam as he remained him of other jerks in the cul-de-sac he didn't like much such as Eddy and Kevin. Jimmy then said, with his hands on his hips, "His personality seems like Eddy as well. He seems like a meeny."

Sam then laughed and jumped off the couch and walked over to Jimmy and said, "Haha, you're comparing me to that no-neck little loud mouth, good one." Sam then looked at Jimmy for a few seconds and said, "What's your deal, dude. Are you a guy or a girl and how old are you?"

Jimmy then gasped offended. He then growled as his face turned red and responded, "I don't answer to rude questions, Mr." He then looked at Ted and said, "Ted, can you please show us to your room now?" Jimmy was tired of Sam as he didn't like his rude and irritating personality at all.

Ted then just put his finger to his mouth and thought about it for a few seconds. He then smiled and said, "Yeah, let's go up to my room! Haha,"

They then walked upstairs to Ted's room as Sam crossed his arms and said to himself, "That little baby Jimmy is way to sensitive. He needs to grow up and learn to take a joke, once in awhile." Sam then just walked over to the couch and sat back down while laughing about how sensitive Jimmy was.

They then walked into Ted's room upstairs, and the moment Ed saw his room, he was speechless at how amazing it was, it was like what Ed had never seen before or even dreamed of.

There were doughnuts all over and there were stuffed ducks and chickens as well as duck statues. There was also posters of buttered toast and Ted had a chair that was in the shape of a doughnut. He also had allot of buttered toast in his bedroom. It seemed that Ted kept a lifetime supply of both buttered toast and doughnuts.

Ed then started jumping around the room as he was shouting, "Ed is in his happy place! His happy place, Ted!" He then jumped into Ted's doughnut chair and licked it. "It is all so beautiful. Ed is in his happy place."

"Haha, I knew you would love it, man." Ted responded as he sat on the doughnut chair with Ed. "I've got all the buttered toast and doughnuts you could dream of."

"Excuse me, fellows Aren't we supposed to be making Easter Eggs right now?" Jimmy asked, looking a little impatient.

"Oh, Yeah, Easter eggs! Haha," Ted said as he then jumped off the chair and headed towards under his bed and pulled out a basket of eggs and said, "They're nice and fresh from Easter."

"Okay, now we just gotta paint the eggs some pretty colors and we will see the Easter Bunny before we know it!" Ed shouted, jumping up and down.

Ted then set the basket of eggs down and he then walked towards his closest and opened it up and he grabbed some crayons, markers and stickers and said, "This should be everything we need!"

Ted then saw Ed was sniffing Ted's eggs from Easter as he sighed and said, "Fresh eggs, Haha," Jimmy was looking at him and getting a little nauseous about how he could like eggs that were over a month old, but knowing Ed that shouldn't had been that big of a surprise.

""C'mon guys! Let's get these eggs decorated so we can see the Easter Bunny!" Ted shouted in joy, jumping, while holding the crayons and markers.

Ed then stopped sniffing the eggs and started jumping around the room in joy. "Yeah, we're gonna meet the cute, cuddly Easter Bunny!" He then grabbed the markers, crayons and stickers out of Ted's hands and he began decorating each egg like crazy and loving every second of it and he was shouting and singing.

Ted chuckled and said, while patting Jimmy on the head, "Ah, the spirit of Easter. It sure gives us a good feeling, Jimmy. Don't it?"

Jimmy then was silent for a few seconds as he couldn't really think of what to say. He then smiled at Ted and started to think of how much of a nice guy he seemed to be. Jimmy then smiled and laughed and said, "You're funny, Mr. Ted! Would you like to be my new friend!"

"Of course, Jimmy. Ted loves new friends! Haha," Ted responded as he hugged him with a smile as Jimmy laughed.

At that point, within a few seconds, Ed had decorated nearly all the eggs and he shouted, happily, "Eggs are finished, Haha!"

Jimmy and Ted then cheered. Jimmy then picked up the Easter basket full of eggs and said, cheerfully, "Now, all we got to do is take this basket of eggs out on wait for the Easter Bunny to arrive and then we will meet him! C'mon, Ed and Ted!" Jimmy then ran out of Ted's room, with the basket as Ed and Ted then followed him being very excited.


	7. Eds in a basket: Part 4

They all three then rushed outside the house and Ed was shouting, "Come on out, little Easter bunnies!"

"Yes, Mr. Easter Bunny! We've got some eggs for you!" Jimmy shouted as he was holding up the basket full of eggs.

They just stood there waiting as the day continued to go by. Ed and Ted were being patient, but Jimmy was starting to get a little bored.

About three hours had passed and Jimmy then put the basket down and said with a sigh, "Maybe we should just give up fellows. The Easter Bunny isn't coming, I guess."

Ted then gasped and picked Jimmy up and said, "Where is your Easter spirit, Jimmy?! That's no way to talk. The Easter Bunny will come"

"The Easter Bunny, my bottom!" A voice said as they all three turned their heads and saw Eddy and Double D were both covered in cuts, scars, and bruises and their clothes were torn up as Kevin pounded them good.

"Eddy! Double D! Wow, you guys look like you could use some rest." Ed said, looking a little worried.

Eddy then jumped Ed strangling him. "You idiot! Will you forget Easter, that stupid bunny and take that costume off!"

Ted then pulled Eddy off of Ed and said, "Hey, Now, this is no way for us to act on Easter. On a holiday like this we should all be together and appreciate what we have."

"It's not a holiday, you idiot!" Eddy screamed as he punched Ted and then screamed, "If you guys mention Easter one more time I'm gonna kill someone!"

Eddy then heard music in the background as his eyes widened. He then saw Ed and Ted were now dancing in tuxedos and holding canes and Jimmy was now dancing, wearing Ed's bunny suit.

Eddy's jaw just dropped and Double D was at a loss for words. Ed as he danced then began to sing, "Better no be mad, Better not hate toast, because the Easter Bunny is coming to town, and he loves the little chickens and the little boys and girls and he's making his way it's the Easter Bunny! Yeah! Haha,"

Eddy just continued starting at Ed and the other two as Double D was looking at them, twitching his eye as he couldn't find out what to say.

Ted then danced in front of Eddy and continued singing, "Easter Bunny, fill my guts full of jelly beans, chocolate and jawbreakers, Easter Bunny, find peace for all the chickens, Easter Bunny, won't you come to peach creek, tonight!"

Eddy was shaking in anger as Double D looked like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. Jimmy then began to sing next, "Oh, springtime, it's wonderful time of the year, it's when you get that feeling-"

Eddy then screamed as his eyes lit fire. He then started pounding them all three and said, "Now I'm brain damaged that idiotic dance, and your stupid songs sucked so bad they reminded me of Christmas music, which is a another holiday I hate! Ahhhh!"

Double D then grabbed Eddy and said, "Eddy, you are way out of line, Mr. Sure, I'm not so found of Ed and the others' behavior today, but it no reason to take out your aggression on them.

"Yes, Eddy, Double D has a point, and if you keep beating us, I'm going to tell Sarah and she will beat the living heck out of you." Jimmy responded as he, Ed and Ted were looking nervous as Eddy was ready to kill them.

Eddy then sighed and said, "This is the worst day of my life and it's all thanks to stupid Easter."

Before anyone could say anything else Ed then thought he spotted a bunny hopping by. He gasped and then rubbed his eyes and looked again and saw it was the Easter Bunny and he saw it was heading their way. "It's the Easter Bunny!" Ed shouted.

Eddy then turned his head and said, "What the heck are you-" He then turned his head and saw the bunny was coming right up, behind him. His eyes then widened. Then bunny then flew up to Eddy's face and head-butted him

"Haha, how do you like that you little no-neck chump!" The bunny said. The bunny then ran into the basket and knocked it over it and said, "Think I'm a nice guy now, you dumb dumbs, haha,"

"Haha, the Easter Bunny is so cute and funny!" Ed said, laughing.

"Ed, the Easter Bunny doesn't seam nice, man." Ted said, as he was nervous about what the Easter Bunny seemed to be like.

The bunny then jumped on Ted and started choking him, "You get out of here and shut up!" Ted began screaming as Ed and Jimmy were too. Eddy as well, was sweating nervous.

Double was worried, but he could tell something was going on as the bunny looked lifeless and it's mouth wasn't moving. Double D then bravely walked up and pulled the bunny he then said, "Just as I suspected. It's a toy, haha, oh, my." Double was relieved for a second , but he then gasped and said, "Then that means! Oh, my goodness, could it be?"

Eddy then looked serious and said, "Something around here smells like an idiot, named Jib."

"Surprise, surprise, bet you weren't expecting me, Eddy, haha." Jib responded as he then took the Easter basket and then hit in Eddy's face.

"What are you doing back, you jerk?! And why can we hear to talking!" Eddy said in anger as he then kicked the Easter basket and it hit Jib in the head, before he could respond.

"Oh, that hurt, you little shrimp!" Jib then responded.

We then smiled and said, "Jib, haha, I remember you as it were always seconded season. Why would you pretend to be the Easter Bunny, and why are you being mean to Eddy?"

"I heard what you said about me in the playground, so you like Ted better then me, just because people could see him." Jib responded, angrily.

Ed then scratched his head and said, "I didn't know you were back in the cul-de-sac, I also didn't really remember your name, was it Jim?"

"It's Jib, you idiot! And your friendship is as real as your belief in that stupid bunny!" Jib responded.

Eddy then walked up to Jib and said, "Hey, Now wait a minute. You have no right to say stuff about stupid, imaginary people when you're no more real then Johnny's peace of termite food."

Plank then came flying out of nowhere and hit Eddy in the head and Eddy then started sweating and said, "Double D, do you have anything Shakespeare or science to make sense about all this?"

Double D then just stood, looking nervous. He then gulped and said, " I do not know what to believe anymore, Eddy."

Eddy then gasped and said, "This can't be happening! This is worse when I was stuck in that dream when I was an old man!"

"You ain't gonna get old, when I'm done with you, haha," Jib said as he then grabbed Eddy by the neck.

Eddy then screamed as he then woke up in his bed and he got up and growled, "guess it was just a dream." He then walked over to the mirror and he saw he was an old man around his 90s or 100s. He then screamed and said, "No, not again!"

His bedroom door opened and Eddy's brother walked in and he was so old, he looked practically dead. He walked close to Eddy and said, "Hey, squirt. Time to play uncle, haha,"

Eddy then screamed at the top of his lungs. He then was waking up in his bedroom as Double D, Ed, Ted and Jimmy were standing next to his bed. He then looked at his hands and got out of bed and rushed to the mirror and he sighed with a smile and said, "Still young and handsome!"

Double D then rushed to Eddy and said, "Dear, Eddy, are you alright?"

Eddy then rubbed his head and said, "Yeah, I had the most insane dream and all you guys were in it."

"It was no dream, I'm afraid, Dear Eddy. Jib choked you until you were unconscious and then Ed bravely taught him a lesson for hurting you."

"That is right, I don't need to be friends with that big meanie." Ed said proudly with a smile as Ted and Jimmy nodded agreeing.

Eddy then just sighed and said, "Well this is one day I'll never forget. That's for sure." Just then a box flew through Eddy's window, and Eddy then walked over to it and there was a note on it that said,

Here is something special for Ed, Eddy, Eddy and Ted and Jimmy.

I heard you kids were having a bad day and wanted to see me,

So I made an exception. Enjoy what's inside.

The Easter Bunny.

Eddy, Double D smiled more then they had in years. "Jawbreakers! I love Easter!" Eddy shouted as he opened the box and it had jawbreakers .He then about to take one out, Ed and and Ted overheard and they rushed to the box and together that slurped up all the jawbreakers, leaving non for Eddy, Double D or Jimmy.

Eddy then was turning red in the face from anger as Ed then swallowed the jawbreakers and said, "Don't you just love the holidays, Eddy?"

Eddy then twitched in anger and he then smiled and pat Ed on the back and said, "Sure, Pal. Easter is awesome, old buddy. Hey, I got an idea. How about we go into my closet and work on a new Easter song."

Ed then just nodded and laughed, "Haha, Yeah, Yeah, let's do it, Eddy."

Eddy then took Ed to his bedroom closest and closed the door as Ed kept laughing. Eddy then shouted, "Here's Johnny!" He then started pounding the living daylights out of Ed as Ed was screaming and laughing at the same time. "This is a fun Easter song, Eddy!"

Eddy then walked out of his closest with a smile as Ed was still getting pounded. "Looks like Ed is showing his aggressive side. "Double D said, looking at Eddy's closest door, a little shocked.

"I wonder how long he's gonna be in there." Eddy said as he was just looking calm with his hands I'm his pocket.

Jimmy then smiled and said, "Well, that's the end of our show everyone. May you all have a Happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter to all and to all, a good bite." Ted responded, with a big smile as he was hugging Jimmy.

Eddy then started pounding them and said, "Stop bringing up Easter! It's not Easter!"

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This episode was a challenge to write and it took awhile. Please let me know what you think, and the next episode will come towards the end of this month. Happy Easter, everyone, and I hope this episode might have gotten people into the Easter spirit!**


	8. The Devil's Little Ed Part 1

**Author's Note: I know it took a long time for this episode. It's mainly because I took a hiatus from writing and started working more on drawing, as well as going though very hard depression, but it's finally here.**

* * *

**The Wacky, Looney New Adventures Episode 3**

**The Devil's Little Ed**

**By CartoonEdsBoy2009**

One day, the Eds were looking around in Ed's yard, to find if there were any quarters children have left at the house over the years.

"I tell you, boys. I didn't think we would sink this low. I mean, searching for four leaf clovers were hard enough, but it will take years to find a stinkin' quarter!" Eddy said in anger as he was pulling out Ed's grass, desperate to find money.

"Eddy, control yourself, please." Double D said as he was searching much more comely, "Oh, my, Ed your yard looks quite nice, today."

Ed was diving under the ground, to find quarters and he then popped his head out of the ground and said, "I am looking for cash!" He then put his tongue out and Double D gasped as there were caterpillars and worms on Ed's tongue.

Double D was disgusted as Eddy was cracking up. Double D then stood up, and put his hands on his hips and scolded Ed. "Ed, you let those innocent creatures out of your mouth right now!"

Ed then did as Double D said and he then spit them all out, and onto Double D. Double D was then screaming, "Oh, dear! Shower! I need a shower!" He then ran off.

Ed laughed and said, "Wow, Eddy, I thought Double D liked bugs."

Eddy then kicked Ed in the behind and said, "You just had to get him started, didn't you, Ed?"

"Ed then was silent, smiling and he said, "Um, get who started, Eddy?"

Eddy then started turning red in the face from anger and he then grabbed Ed by the neck and said, while strangling him, "You've been ruining everything! I almost got jawbreakers twice last week, but then you just had to start your Easter Bunny crud! And look where we're at now, Ed? We're going nowhere on getting money or jawbreakers and it's all your stupid fault, you idiot!"

Ed then smiled and said, "Easter Bunny, Ed loves Easter!"

"No!" Eddy interupted him, covering his mouth. "We had a whole episode about that now if you even bring it up, I will make sure there will be no more chickens in the world."

Eddy then screamed and then punched Eddy and said with an angry look, "What have you done with Eddy, you chicken hater!"

Eddy then started laughing and his eyes got red. Ed then gasped as he was stepping back. He knew Eddy was mad, but this was something he had never seen from Eddy even as mad as he had been. Ed then screamed.

Eddy then grew horns like the devil and then blew fire, setting Ed's pants on fire. Ed screamed and said, "I'm sorry demon of the Underworld, please give me my friend Eddy back!"

Eddy just continued laughing evil as next thing Ed knew he got hit with water and he woke up screaming in his bed and Double D and Eddy were standing next to the bed and Eddy said, "Jeez, Lumpy. Having a nightmare about what Jib did with that bunny a few days ago.

Ed then started crying and hid under the bed and said, "I'm sorry, Eddy! Don't take my soul and use my body to feed the hungry creatures of the Underworld!"

Eddy then just rolled his eyes and looked at Double D and said, "He needs to stop hanging out with that Ted guy. He's a bad influence on him."

"You're the bad one! You have taken over Eddy's body and are here to kill and eat all of us!" Ed shouted from under the bed, shaking in fear.

Double D then put his hand out to Ed's bed and said, "Ed, my dear friend, please come out and tells us what the problem is."

"We don't have time for this freakin' idiocy." Eddy said with his hands on his hips.

Ed then grabbed Double D's hand and then came out from under the bed, slowly in tears. "Eddy got mad at me Double D. He turned into scary devel and blew fire at Ed!" Ed continued sobbing.

Double D looked concerned as Eddy just raised an eyebrow. He then said, "That's cool, Ed, but we gotta get going. We're looking for cash in your front yard today. It's our latest way to get cash now, since we're out of business.

Ed then gasped as he then remembered that's what they were doing in his dream just before Eddy changed. He then screamed.

Eddy just crossed his arms and he then just smiled and said, "Jawbreakers, Ed..."

Ed then instantly forgot his dream and smiled and shouted, "Jawbreakers!" He then started hopping and ran out of his house.

"That's the spirit, Lumpy." Eddy said with a smile.

Double D rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, my, why do I get a feeling something bad is going to happen today?"

Eddy then grabbed him and said, "Because you worry too much, sockhead. Now c'mon!"

A few minutes later, the Eds were in Ed's front yard, looking for some quarters. Eddy was already getting frustrated as he was tearing grass from the ground. "Is one stinkin' quarter too much to ask!"

"Eddy, will you please get a hold of yourself and patiently look." Double D said as he was looking very comely.

Ed then popped out of the grass, where Double D was searching and he opened his mouth and a bunch of four leaf clovers came out. "I feel lucky, haha," Ed said with a laugh.

Eddy then gasped with a smile as he saw all the clovers. He then ran to Ed and Double D and said, "Guys, Let's forget this! With this kind of luck, we can get back to scamming!"

Double D gasped, surprised and said, "Scamming? Are you sure, Eddy?"

Eddy then stuffed some clovers in Double D's hat and said, "Luck! We got luck now, Double D. With luck like this, we'll be able to scam and end up with ten jawbreakers!"

Double D let the clovers fall out of his hat, annoyed and said, "Eddy, I'm sure a few clovers are not going to increase our luck for getting jawbreakers."

Eddy then threw him into the ground and said, "What do you know?!" He then stuffed the clovers in his pocket and said, "C'mon, Ed. Let's get to some scamming!"

Ed then gave a big smile and started jumping, in joy. "Scamming! I love scamming! Oh, wait... what's a scam?"

Eddy then grabbed him by the neck and said, "C'mon, stupid!"


	9. The Devil's Little Ed Part 2

They then were back at Eddy's house and they were looking for something to sell. Eddy then pulled out his box of magazines and even though it was one of his most important possessions he was now willing to sell some hoping for good luck.

"We're gonna be rich boys. I can't tell you guys how glad I am we're taking the scamming road and out of the scam block."

"I think the author also had a block. That's why this story has taken long to update, haha," Ed said with a smile.

Double D and Eddy just looked at him silent for a minute then Eddy just picked up the box of magazines and said, "No time to break the fourth wall. Let's get the new scamming into action, baby."

He then left his house and Ed followed him saying, "Eddy's the Man!" Ed had forgotten about the bad dream he had about Eddy due to his excitement.

Double D just crossed his arms and followed them. He knew Eddy was in way over his head with this luck business and he had a feeling once Eddy had sold his dear magazines he had shot himself in the foot and was going to be in a worse mood the ever.

About a few minutes later, the Eds were getting the scam started outside Eddy's house. Ed was drawing the sign with a smile and Double D was building the stand with an irritated look.

Eddy was just laying by his magazines and said "Hey, hurry it up."

Double D twitched a little frustrated and he then dropped the hammer on the ground, before finishing the stand and he then said, "You know, Eddy. If you want me to be invald in your juvenile scam, you can at least assist us instead of just laying on your- well, pardon my vocabulary, but still."

"Double D almost said a bad word, Eddy." Ed said as then threw the sign on the stand and smashed it to pieces.

Double D just facepamled and fainted and Eddy then stood up and he was so angry steam came out of his ears. "Ed!" He shouted as he then rushed after him like a maniac

At first Ed was just looking dumb with a smile, but then he had a vision of his nightmare where Eddy was breathing fire and laughing. Ed then screamed as Eddy jumped and started strangling him.

Eddy had gotten so mad to the point where he was almost as bad as in Ed's dream. Double D was passed out so he couldn't save the poor lump from Eddy's rage. Suddenly Ed then got much more tough and said as he then kicked Eddy off and yelled, "You are not my friend anymore, you demon from underworld!"

Eddy then flew into a large tree where after hitting his head it then smashed over him.. Eddy then opened his eyes found himself in a weird place filled with dead people, skeletons, demons, ghost, and allot of supernatural creatures and figures. He then stood up, looking very shocked.

He then looked around and gasped, "Where am I? Am I really? Oh, holy crap."

The red guy and the Grim Reaper then jumped in front of him and The Red Guy said, "Well, hello, you've been a bad boy, Eddy. We have been expecting you, haha,"

"Who the heck are you?" Eddy said, stepping back.

"I'm The Red Guy, but You can call me Red Pantsless." The Red Guy then said in a deep voice.

Eddy then screamed as he then began to run away from him. He then bumped into the Grim Reaper and Grim then just looked at him with an evil smile and said, "I'm afraid your time has come , child. Welcome to your new home in the underworld, Mon." Grim then laughed evil.

Eddy then just looked at him with an awkward face and said, "Underworld, isn't it he-"

Grim then covered his mouth and said, "You watch that mouth, you rotten brat."

Eddy then pushed his hand off and said, "I was gonna say heck, you stupid bonehead. Now why don't you and your lousy red friend let me out of this joint! I'm not dead yet. "

"Why you rotten little punk. Do you have even the slightest idea of who I am?" Grim said in a threatening voice, while holding his scythe up.

Eddy just yawned and said nothing. The red guy then shoved Grim out of the way and said, "Ignore him! Soo... I just need you to sign this contract so we can agree for you to stay an eternity here in you know where."

Eddy then smacked the contract out of his hand and said, "This has gotta be a joke! What did I do to deserve this place!"

Grim then used his scythe to show Eddy images of what he had done in the past, such as mistreating his pals, especially Ed. "Look closely, child. Is money really worth your selfish and violent behavior towards your friends?"

Eddy then after looking back at all the memories then started to a bit down. He then gulped and said, "I ain't that bad, am I? But it's not my fault. It's my good for nothing jerk of a brother. He made me the way I am! He should come to this place!"

"Well, we've tried bringing your brother here, several times. The son of gun gets out every time, but you're not a cunning as your jerk brother, which is why you can't get out, haha," Grim said.

"Oh, yes he can! Hehe," Billy shouted as he jumped over to Grim, interrupting him as Grim then put the scythe down and stopped showing Eddy visions from his past.

Grim then turned to Billy and Mandy, very irritated and then shouted in anger, "I'm busy you little monsters! I told you you can come with me on the job today if you kept quiet. Now go play with some demons."

Mandy just crossed her arms and said, "Grim, all this kid needs to do is get a hold of your scythe and he can get out of hell."

"You watch that mouth, you little brat, or I'll-" before Grim could finish, Eddy then got hold of the scythe and was riding back up out of the underworld.

"Noo!" Grim shouted as he began crying. "I don't know how I'm gonna get that blasted thing back!"

"It goes to show you. Never let a bonehead assist you!" The Red Guy said as he he then kicked Grim in the behind.

"Why you no good! If I had me scythe-" Grim then stopped talking for a second and said, "You know what? I don't care if I don't have me scythe." He then popped his knuckles and with a smile he started pounding The Red Guy.

"Wow, Grim. You're actually not the wuss I always thought you were." Mandy said, looking very surprised as Billy was just nodding with his tongue hanging out.

Grim then turned his head and said, "Better shut your mouth, child, or you're next!"

Meanwhile Ed and Double D were trying to pull the big tree off the ground that smashed Eddy. Ed was in tears. "I think I killed Eddy, Double D!"

As Double D was trying to cofort Ed Eddy then broke a hole in the ground, while riding on Grim's scythe.

"Eddy, you're back! Haha," Ed smiled as he then grabbed Eddy off the scythe and hugged him. "Eddy, my friend! Please forgive me!" Ed cried.

Eddy shoved him off and said, "Just forget the whole thing, lumpy.

Double D was outstanded by the scythe that then fell on the ground. He then smiled and started taking notes. "Remarkable! A supernatural object, possibly from the complete unknown."

"It's the Grim Reaper's scythe, Einstein." Eddy said, sarcastically.

"The Grim Reaper!" Double D said a little nervous. "Could it be?"

Just then Ed grabbed the scythe and started riding it through the cul-de-sac. "Haha, this is fun, Eddy! Ed is flying!"

"Oh, dear, Eddy! Ed is out of control!" Double D said in horror.

Eddy then facepalmed and said, "Now we're never gonna get any scamming done because of that idiot."

"You're really worried about that right now!" Double D shouted in frustration.

"Get a grip." Eddy said, very calmly. "Hey, come now, big guy. Give me the stupid scythe."

"I can't, Eddy! It's out of control!" Ed shouted as the scythe was flying through the cul-de-sac causing all kinds of havoc from cutting Nazz's hair off, to slicing apart Kevin's bike.

"Well, Now we're gonna be more hated by the kids then ever." Eddy said as Double D faceplmed in stress.

Ed then bumped into Eddy on the scythe and they both fell into the hole into the underworld as they were screaming. Eddy was using the scythe to try to fly them back up. "Why can't I get this stupid thing to work!" Eddy shouted.

Meanwhile, Grim was still upset about his scythe and Mandy and the Red Guy were both making fun of him and calling him useless as Billy was picking his nose.

Ed and Eddy then fell down, knocking Grim down. Grim shoved them off and said, "What the-" He then smiled and said, "Oh, me scythe. Oh, how I missed you."

"Great, Now you got me back into this mess, you idiot!" Eddy said to Ed as he facepalmed.

"That's the Grim Reaper! He looks funny, haha, hi Grim!" Ed said as he rushed to hug Grim.

"For heaven's sake, child. Why aren't you children afread of me. I'm the master of the forces of life and death!"

Ed and Eddy just looked at him and Mandy then said, "Shut up, you wuss. These kids aren't dead,just send them back."

Grim then pulled out his list and said, "It says that it's Eddy's time to go right here."

Eddy then walked over to him and said, "Look, Grim my boy. I'm too young and handsome to die. Can't we have a deal of some sort."

Grim then thought about it for a few seconds. He then said, "Hmm, well I guess you could get a replacement then you can leave this place."

Eddy then smiled and said, "I think I got just the replacement."

Scene then cuts to Kevin in the underworld, waiting on the Red Guy, who's laying back in a chair. "I'll be back, dork!" Kevin yelled.

"Did you hear something, Eddy?" Double D said as he and the other two Eds were sitting on his porch, thinking of a new scam.

"Nah, boy I tell you guys. After that, I'm gonna be a new man. Who cares about my pals!" Eddy then hugged both Double D and Ed.

"Eddy, I'm so proud of you!" Double D said in tears.

"Well, don't get too mushy, sockheed. Because tomorrow the same old Eddy's coming back." Eddy said as he shoved Double D off.

He then stood up and left and said, "You know, I was actually gonna pick my brother as a replacement. The reason I didn't is because he escaped the place so many times."

"What was that, little bro." A voice then interrupted as Eddy then saw it was his brother. "How bout a game of Uncle."

Eddy then just stood back nervously and said, "Author end the episode!"

The end.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. I apologize it this didn't live up to the previous episodes. Next one will be better, but it might not be up for awhile. **


End file.
